Harry Potter and the School of the Dark Arts Ch. 1
by Mewgirl
Summary: The beginning of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts


Harry Potter and the School of the Dark Arts

Chapter One

(Ahem. This is the author speaking. Hello, to all of my fans. The following is my second series fic, Harry Potter and the School of the Dark Arts. In case you're wondering, I got the idea when J. K. Rowling was on Rosie O'Donnell and said book #4 would entail Harry and the other kids discovering other schools of magic. This is my rendition of that book after my twisted little mind chewed up the above sentence and spit out the following. As in the first three Harry Potter books, this details a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Harry. Unlike the other books, this one does not start by telling about Harry. In fact, it starts on an entirely different continent. I do not claim to own the Harry Potter characters, and I never will. Enjoy.) 

Alex Bennet climbed the spiral staircase leading to her bedroom. Correction. Almost 14-year-old Alex Bennet. _Would-be-14-in-approximately-five-hours Alex Bennet_ she thought, looking at the clock in her room as she walked in. It was 9:43 p.m. 

Alex was a witch. Well, whatever you would call a girl who had been learning magic from her parents since she was ten years old. Her parents were both wizards and they ran an owl ranch. Her father was originally from Scotland and he had met her mother, who was from California, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alex personally wanted nothing more than to go to Hogwarts, even though she would now be in her fourth year. But her parents had been struggling for the past ten years in their slowly growing owl raising business. 

Alex stared at her face in the mirror. "You look fine, dear, but your bedtime is in 15 minutes," it said. Alex rolled her bright blue eyes. She flopped onto her bed and opened a book. She was startled five minutes later by a loud tapping on the window. As Alex opened it, a large snowy owl swooped into the room and proceeded to devour a dead rat-on the immaculate carpet.

"Elorien! You know you're not supposed to eat in here!" But the owl had already finished her odious meal. Alex sighed, and grabbed her ebony wand from the dresser. "Dissendium," she hissed. The (omitted for those with weak stomachs) seemed to shimmer, and disappeared, leaving the carpet as clean as ever. Elorien, the owl, fluttered to Alex's shoulder. Alex smiled, and petted her friend. 

The next day dawned bright and sunny, just as any birthday should. Elorien had woken Alex out of a deep sleep at about 8:30, and, upon seeing the time, Alex had practically dived headfirst down the stairs. 

Upon reaching the breakfast table, Alex found a brand-new Nimbus Two-Thousand and One waiting for her. After thanking her beaming parents profusely, Alex thought that her fourteenth birthday could not possibly get any better. But her mother handed her a letter. Written on the back in shimmering green ink was the address-

Alexis Bennet

The Tower Bedroom

Bennet Owl Ranch, Napa California

Alex opened it carefully. Inside were several sheets of heavy parchment. On the first one the following was written:

Dear Miss Bennet,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to special circumstances you will be starting in your fourth year on September 1. Please arrive at least three days early, as you will be required to take the third year exams. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall, 

_Deputy Headmistress_

Alex's jaw dropped. Hogwarts! She had been accepted! But how? 

"Congratulations, honey." Her mother hugged her.

"Mom! But how did I- I thought..."

"Alex, you know as well as anybody that the business has quadrupled this year! Of course you can go!"

A few months later…

About 3,000 or so miles away…

Harry watched his uncle speed away from King's Cross station. Glad to be rid of the Dursleys at last, and a bit self conscious because of Hedwig's raucous crowing, he hurried through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters- nearly smacking into Ron.

"Harry! I wondered where you were!"

"Hi, Ron."

Ron opened his mouth to say something else, but just then Hermione spotted them. "Harry! Where have you been! I was afraid you weren't coming."

Harry sighed. "Dudley tried to break my wand in half this morning because Uncle Vernon wouldn't take him to King's Cross. Let's just say he had to be rushed to the hospital."

Just then a certain readheaded third-year rushed toward them. "Hi, Ginny," Harry said.

"Oh, hi Harry," Ginny replied disinterestedly. "Ron, have you seen Colin? I cant find him anywhere!" And she hurried off.

"You've been replaced, Harry," Ron smirked.

"Better Colin Creevy than me," Harry replied. 

"Ron, you should keep an eye on her. This behavior could turn into a serious obsessive-compulsive disorder…" Hermione warned.

"Oh, shut up, Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes. 

Once they were on the train and away from Hermione's psychology lecture, Ron asked Harry a strange question. "So, based on the strange experience you've had this summer, what kind of idiotic adventure are we going to get into THIS year?"

"That's what scares me," Harry replied, "Nothing weird has happened."

What are the odds of two particular points in space intersecting each other?

To Be Continued


End file.
